la cita de kurama y yukina
by greedx13
Summary: la cita de yukina y kurama   kurama va a buscar a yukina para su cita después de que esta descubre que hiei es su hermano después de eso van se dirigen a muchos lugares juntos mientras que sus amigos los siguen despues en la  noche yukina se declara antel


Era el día después de que yukina se enterase de que hiei era su hermano por un descuido de el al hablar con kurama. Aquel día antes hiei quería alejar a su hermana del idiota de kuwabara pidiéndole a kurama que la invitase a salir con el lo cual a kurama no le desagradaría pero kuwabara la invitaba siempre pera yukina decidió salir un día con el pelirrojo.

Era un día de mucho calor .kurama fue muy temprano en la mañana a buscarla para pasar todo el día juntos ya que ase mucho tiempo que le gustaba yukina.

Al llegara la casa de genkay llamo a la puerta con un ramo de rosas en las manos .lo recibió genkay asiéndolo pasar mientras que yukina estaba lista .adentro estaba Yuste. Botan y Keiko que avían ido a ver donde Irian ella y kurama

- hola chicos dijo kurama sonrojado que asen aquí

- nada dijo Yuste veníamos a visitar a genkay diciendo una pequeña mentira

De repente una voz dijo ya estoy lista era yukina

Era yukina la cual llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido blanco que le Abia dado Keiko

Kurama se acerco despacio y le dio el ramo de flores que le Abia traído .yuske Keiko y botan quedaron sorprendidos al ver la reacción de kurama.

Yukina se puso muy contenta ya que las flores eran hermosas

Después de eso se fueron de la casa de genkay a empezar su cita.

Justo afuera estaba kuwabara escondido detrás de un árbol espiando .ellos no se avían dado cuenta de que estaba ay y en otro árbol estaba hiei .

Todos estaban interesados en que iba a pasar con kurama y yukina así que fueron a espiar que pasaba cuando Yuske salio con botan y Keiko se dio cuenta que estaba kuwabara afuera y fueron con el .

Iban caminado tranquilamente por la ciudad viendo todas las cosas que avían. Por otro lado los chicos siguiéndolos kuwabara estaba muerto de celos viéndolos.

De repente yukina vio un parque a lo lejos y tirando a kurama por un brazo lo llevo Asia aquella. Kuwabara estaba que explotaba ya que yukina nunca Abia tirado así de el al contrario el siempre la llevaba a todas partes .

Al llegar se sentaron en una pequeña banca mientras yukina lo esperaba kurama fue a compra unos helados para ambos a yukina le supo muy bien su sabor tan dilce y frio. Kurama por su parte estaba muy feliz al saber que estaba contenta.

Yuske, Keiko y botan los miraban atentos mientras kuwabara tenia muchas ganas de matar a kurama .

Mientras recorrían el pequeño parque encontraron un árbol viejo y seco que se estaba pudriendo yukina se sentía muy triste por el árbol pero kurama lo soluciono muy rápido ya que podía controlar las plantas y de un momento a otro el árbol se puso a dar unas hermosas flores rosas .

- kurama le dijo si se sentía mejor

-yukina le dijo que si dándole un fuerte abrazo

Kurama se sentía muy bien al estar a solas con ella . pero Yuste tubo que agarrar a kuwabara q iba a golpear a kurama

Después de ello se pusieron a caminar nuevamente

Iban por una calle llena de tiendas y de repente kurama vio Asia tras y yukina no estaba camino en contra a su camino y encontró a yukina con unos muchachos de la escuela del pelirrojo los cuales lo vieron y gritaron minamino que ases aquí

kurama respondió que eso no era de su incumbencia y que dejaran a yukina en paz

sus compañero le respondieron que que fuera por ella o acaso no tenia el valor para atacarlos ellos creian que estaba en desventaja porque eran 5 contra uno pero kurama era lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarlos en 10 segundos pero lamentablemente avían muchas personas para demostrar sus verdaderas habilidades así que tubo que pelear normalmente

sus compañeros que a la vez lo detestaban por tener la admiración de todas las chicas y las mejores calificaciones quería acabar con el.

Yukina le gritaba a kurama que no peleara pero tuvo que hacerlo ya que si no lo Asia se llevarían a yukina

Atacaron todos juntaos a kurama el cual se defendió provocándoles grabes golpes a sus compañeros y a el igual después de eso los demás se fueron y dejaron a yukina

yukina se acerco preocupada a kurama el cual tenia la boca sangrando

en ese instante yukina saco su pañuelo y le seco la sangre a kurama . Después de eso siguieron con su cita Yuste Keiko botan y kuwabara los avían perdido de vista pero después de un rato los encontraron

yuske de repente se acordó de que hoy era su cumpleaños

-Keiko le grito de que como se le Abia olvidado su propio cumpleaños

y el respondió que estaba tan absorto en espiarlos que se le olvido

en ese momento Keiko se lo llevo para arreglar las cosas de su cumpleaños .solo quedaron botan y kuwabara los cuales todavía seguían a kurama y yukina .

hiei que también los estaba siguiendo tenia una gran satisfacción en su rostro al saber que si todo marchaba bien podría alejar a kuwabara de su hermana . en ese momento vio que Yuste ya no estaba con ellos ya que tambien se abia dado cuenta de que los estaban siguiendo asi que con solo botan ay si se atrevía a interrumpir su cita botan no podria Acer nada

así que debía continuar siguiéndolos después de un tiempo entraron a una gran tienda donde vendían de todo

kurama le pregunto si tenia hambre

ella respondió que aun no pero si el tenia podían ir en ese momento

-el respondió que aun no así que fueron a ver las demás tiendas

en la cual kurama Abia visto un hermoso vestido que estaba seguro que le quedaría de maravilla .

en ese momento sonó el Mobil del pelirrojo

hola con Queen hablo respondió el pelirrojo

hola kurama soy yo Yuske

a hola Yuske para que me llamas

aaaaa verdad oye hoy es mi cumpleaños y estaremos en la noche en la casa de genkay para celebrarlo para que vengas

a si esta noche iré dijo el pelirrojo

bueno era solo eso adiós

adiós.

Queen era pregunto yukina

Ha era Yuske dijo kurama me dijo que oy en la noche era su cumpleaños y lo celebraría en la casa de genkay

Ha Cera muy divertido dijo yukina

Y siguieron caminando Asia la tienda en donde kurama Abia visto ese hermoso vestido para yukina

Kurama lo tomo y se lo llevo a yukina para que se lo pruebe

En el momento que entro a los probadores y salio kurama quedo impactado al ver que se veía tan hermosa era un vestido color rosa con blanco muy lindo

kurama le dijo que lo fueran a pagar

pero yukina respondió que no tenia tanto dinero

en ese momento kurama le dijo que el lo iba a pagar

yukina le respondió que no era muy costoso

pero kurama tenia el suficiente dinero como para comprarle 20 vestidos

así que se lo compro para el cumpleaños de Yuske esta noche

yukina se abalanzo sobre el abrasándolo y besando en la mejilla

Kuwabara al ver esa escena iba a entrar a la tienda a golpear a kurama botan intento detenerlo pero no lo logro en ese momento apareció hiei .

déjalos en paz dijo hiei

cállate maldito enano dijo kuwabara

si te atreves a interrumpir su cita te matare pedazo de inútil

Cállate insecto si queresa podemos pelear aquí y ahora

No es necesario solo déjalos en paz si no queresa salir herido

En ese momento hiei se marcho en un abrir y serrar de hijos

- kuwabara dijo boy ahora mismo a matar a ese kurama

pero botan se lo impidió diciéndole que avían muchas otras oportunidades para salir con ella que la dejara esta vez que no se daba cuenta que tan feliz estaba .

Kuwabara se calmo un poco y continuaron siguiéndolos

kurama y yukina ya se avían dirigido al centro de comida para comer algo ya que tenían un poco de hambre tanto caminar

Compraron una comida para dos que Abia en una promoción que traía dos platos de comida, bebidas, y un helado gigante de postre.

Pues se pusieron a comer y cuando llegaron al postre el helado era inmenso de copa para dos en ese momento se sorprendieron al ver su tamaño pero se lo iban comiendo poco a poco.

Kurama quedo con un poco de helado en la cara pero yukina se lo limpio con una servilleta

gracias dijo kurama

de nada dijo yukina

Ambos estaban muy felices de estar a solas

Unas horas después anocheció de golpe . kuwabara y botan todavía estaban siguiéndolos

Al igual que hiei

Al terminar su cita llegaron a la casa de genkay a celebrar el cumpleaños de Yuske al igual que hiei botan y kuwabara

Al llegar asaban ya adentro todos como shizuru

Genkay kuwabara botan Yuske Keiko y koenma

Solo faltaban ellos al ver entrar a yukina kuwabara fue el primero en ir a recibirla y sentarla a su lado esto causo una mirada de hielo Asia kuwabara de parte de hiei botan Keiko y shizuru kurama al ver que yukina se divertía no quería provocar ninguna pelea con kuwabara. Así que le dio su regalo a Yuske y salio de la casa de genkay Asia el jardín

Pensó mucho en el día que paso con ella . Pero quizás kuwabara era el hombre para ella y no el. Dejando caer una lagrima de sus ojos se marcho

yukina le pregunto a kazuma si Avia visto a kurama

el cual le respondió que no Abia visto a ese idiota

yukina se levanto se su asiento enfadada que no era normal en ella y le dijo que no era Ningún idiota

Keiko le dijo que lo Abia visto salir fuera de la casa en ese momento salio corriendo fuera a buscarlo.

Kuwabara a su vez quedo boquiabierto al escuchar esas palabras por parte de yukina

Yukina corrió por el camino que llegaba a casa de kurama. pero no lograba encontrarlo yukina se detenía barias beses a gritar en los alrededores

Kurama la última vez la escucho ya que estaba arriba de un árbol pensando todo lo que Abia pasado

En ese instante bajo del árbol

yukina lo vio y le pregunto por que se Abia ido

kurama le respondió que no podía Acer nada ay ya que kuwabara estaba siempre con ella.

Yukina le dijo no seas tonto kazuma solo me agrada pero Queen realmente me gusta eres tu

Kurama sorprendido quedo sin habla y totalmente sonrojado al escuchar esas palabras de la chica

kurama después de unos minutos respondió. a mi

También me gustas yukina

Ambos quedaron sorprendidos y sonrojados en ese momento yukina se lanzo Asia el besándolo tiernamente en sus labios kurama no se lo impidió al contrario le encanto sentir los labios de la chica en los suyos

Después de un rato volvieron a la casa de genkay ya todos estaban preocupados por que tardaban mucho

al llegar les dijeron muchachos les tenemos una noticia

"**kurama y yo somos novios**"

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos con esto y sobre todo kuwabara que sentía que su mundo se acababa y no sabia que Acer al respecto

Después de eso kurama y yukina otra vez se volvieron a dar un beso y esto izo que kuwabara quedara en shock

Y se desmayara

En cambio hiei se sentía relajado y bastante satisfecho al saber que ya no volvería mas a ese idiota con yukina nunca mas.

Después de esto todos se pusieron a celebrar menos kuwabara el que estaba en una habitación solo completamente desmayado

Después todos los días kurama iba a visitar a su novia a la casa de genkay

Finn….


End file.
